The present invention generally relates to a cable hanger support insulator and clamping system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable hanger support insulator and clamping system featuring a ratchet locking mechanism to secure an electrical conductor to the insulator.
Electric utilities have previously used many materials for the construction of support hanger mounts used in medium voltage cable supports. These hangar mounts generally have two parts, the insulator and the clamp to secure the cable to the insulator. Further, cable clamps are available in various sizes to accommodate various cable insulation diameters.